Strut Like A Weasel
by ShadowClawz
Summary: At which a sour man who is proclaimed to be a national killer, becomes a soft plushy loveable animal over night. "Does he have pink eye?"-SakuItachi paring comes later, crack fic
1. Damn You Turkey Day!

Hello! Welcome to my story! Hmm.. enjoy.

Disclaimer R'Us: I don't own the characters! Just my idea.

* * *

><p>Sakura had just finished her night shift. It felt good to finally leave out of the hospital after many long hours of healing people and joyful baby wails into the moon light. The pinkette waved good bye to all her colleagues then walked down the steps into the cool breeze. Sakura had her nurse jacket dangling from her back as she strolled down the many streets of Konoha towards her home.<p>

"Mm, it's so pleasant tonight.." she signed to her self.

The pinkette kept walking only to freeze after hearing something tumble around in the bushes. Using her trained ears, Sakura picked up on a sound only creepy furry animals would make. At once she started to flee only to hold tight upon her figure striking a pose like a drunk bowler.

Her eyes went hollow as she scanned a black object dangling out from the bushes.

_'S-sakura-chan.. J-just stay calm. It won't bother me.'_ she told her self shakily.

The girl's voice went dim.

Only to scream after an army of dogs rushed out from kami knows where. Sakura went into attack mode; Swinging her fists and smashing a few abandon windows, causing the inus to flee upon arrival. At once she huffed and puffed, before gasping at the further discovery.

Said creature was apparently wounded.

Possibly by either talons or bite wounds of a stray.

"Aw, you poor thing." Sakura cooed gently, getting down closer to it. "I should probably take you to Hana.."

In due time, it started to rain.

Sakura pouted, pushing breaths filled with air upwards so her wet hair doesn't make it a difficult journey to advancing near the vet.

The pinkette couldn't put her coat on at the moment, it could get wet. Perhaps she should block him from the cold instead of thinking only about her self. Sakura wrapped her lab coat around the wounded animal. She then got up and started to run towards the animal hospital where Hana worked.

It was too far, no need to..stop and smell the daisies.

Sakura slammed on her heels, causing dirt to pick up from at the bottom of her feet.

'Closed for the holiday.' it said.

Holiday, what holiday? Oh right. Today starts the Thanksgiving weekend.

She quickly moaned and pouted for a bit.

Then looked down, keeping her vision on his passed out form. "Well, seems like you'll be staying with me."

With that she slowly starts to make her way home..

* * *

><p>Yays, I'm so happy to be starting this. If it's crap, then review.<p>

If it isn't, then review anyways! Lol.

Thanks for reading~


	2. Welcome Home, Itchykun

Yeah! I came back, on a Saturday.

Thanks to: Teenage Crisis, Vampiria, and 2/3 people who put this story on their favorites/alerts list.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura-chan's place..<em>

"Here we are. Welcome to my house Itchy-kun.."

She quickly flinched after calling him that. Her green eyes looked down ward, only to get soft as she saw it sleeping in her nurse jacket. Sakura switched her attention to the light switch. Her hands claimed the switch, turning on a bright light in her apartment complex.

At once she quickly ran up the steps with him into the bathroom.

Sakura turned on the hot and cold functions of the shower going, "After I set the temperature then I'll fix you up." she stated, then turned the knobs east.

The water stopped oozing out from it's pipes, leaving behind a few drops of liquid.

Sakura dunked her right hand into the water. Judging by it's temperature, it's just right. The pinkette unrolled her new guest from out of her bloody jacket then carefully placed him in the bath. Immediately he jumped up and flailed about like a dolphin.

She quickly grabbed him, "It's okay. Just a little water to clean your wounds."

The weasel places it's paws onto the ledge of the tub, growling at her. Sakura quickly refrains from touching him and decides to go for the soap instead. It curiously stares for a moment before sharply barking when a lather claims it's fur.

"Quit moving. It'll be over soon.." she commands hastily.

His bath went on for only six minutes.

Sakura didn't want to suffocate him with bubbles, only to regret it after toweling him off.

"Oh my kami, you're so fluffy now." she coos, squeezing the towel. "I think I'm going to regret giving you up to Hana in a few days."

After toweling him off, Sakura went to her room.

She placed him on the bed then said, "I'll be back. Just need to bandage up your wound."

It just stares for a moment.

Before she left, Sakura surveyed it's wounds.

The once active blood abandoned his chest, leaving behind an open problem. Sakura gasped as the animal blocked it's own wounds with its paws. The pinkette rolled her eyes at his stubbornness then left out the room to locate a first aid-kit.

Said case was hidden in a spare room. The rosette quickly secured it within her arms then made her way back towards the bedroom. At once she found her towel except no weasel. With a quick sign, she gets down on her hands and knees then started to look for her lost patient.

Numerous closets opened, scrolls were flipped, she even checked her bath room he apparently hated. Except the black weasel was nowhere to be found. Using her back tracing skills, Sakura started to think of which places she did not check as of now; only to come across a bed.

_'Maybe he's hiding under there..'_

Settling down on her knees, she patted the carpet from underneath her. The feeling of a furry paw claimed her senses. Said pinkette went further and pulled out a giant furry matted creature with bizarre red eyes. They stared for a bit. Emerald eyes met red.

"That's odd.. is this a strange mutation of pink eye?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura made her way around town.

The girl left said weasel home alone with cabbage.

"Hmm..I never thought weasels could have pink eyes.." she murmured, only to bump into someone. "Oops, I'm sorry."

Said person took a few steps back. "Woo, you stink like rodent." he voiced loudly.

"I do not." Sakura answered back. "What do you want besides picking on me?"

"Nothing. Just trying to get home. Hana is making her special egg rolls."

Sakura quickly shown interest. "Really? Can I see her?"

"Umm.. sure thing." Kiba shrugged, "We don't mind excepting company over for dinner."

With that, Sakura jumped for joy.

Kiba got tired of her jumpiness (also the lack of hugs from the kunoichi) only to vanish out of the streets. Sakura jumped from rooftop to roof top all the way to her house then bolted through an open window into the kitchen. Her feet reached the tiles and she carefully scanned her surroundings for a black blob.

Those emerald eyes of her spotted a long inky creature sitting in the sink. Speak of the devil. It slowly turned and faced her with those infected eyes of his. Sakura irked and auughed at it's cute form before breaking down and scowling the animal to pieces.

"Hey, I need to wash dinner tonight in that sink."

"..."

"Fine. I'll still try and figure out what's wrong with your eyes."

The weasel just yawned, before going to sleep.

Sakura quickly stomped over and stuck her hands into the sink and placed him agianst her chest.

"Don't go to sleep yet. I still need to bandage you up."

He ignored her, then kept sleeping.

Sakura only rolled her eyes and made her way back into the bed room..

* * *

><p>Wow. She thought her weasel has pink eye.<p>

Oh well, she's a medic and I suppose that symptom comes into mind.

Read and review your thoughts!

Thanks for reading~


End file.
